In principle, hair dryers usable by a professional in a beauty parlor and those suitable for use in the home do not differ very much from each other. The basic distinction, however, resides in the position of a handle which in the first instance must be easily gripped by a hairdresser standing behind a seated customer and in the second instance must be conveniently held by the person whose hair is being dried.
Conventional hair dryers commonly available have come to adopt a compromise solution with the handle disposed at right angles to the axis of the generally cylindrical body serving for the generation of a flow of hot air discharged by a nozzle at one end of the body. This solution does not fully satisfy the requirements of either a professional or a private user. The alternative of manufacturing two sets of hair dryers for household and for the shop is burdensome.